James Kaye
'James Kaye '(1964-) is a British racing driver. He has competed in the BSCC/BTCC on and off between 1986 and 2013, winning the Independent's Cup in 1992 and 1994 and the Production Class Title in 2002. His debut came at Brands Hatch in 1986 in a Vauxhall Nova in the Under-1300cc class (Class D) in which he was one of just two competitors, finishing 17th outright and winning the class. Kaye contested the first two rounds of the 1988 BTCC in a Demon Tweeks Volkswagen Golf GTI in the 1601-2000cc class (Class C) and set the fastest lap in his class each time. He came 15th outright at Silverstone ahead of only the four time Champion Andy Rouse who had been sidelined by engine problems. However, Kaye was once again one of only two competitors in his class at both Silverstone and Oulton Park. In the former, he was the only Class C driver to make the start so he did not receive any points and in the latter, neither he nor rival Andrew Jeffrey made the finish but he was awarded a bonus point for his fastest lap. He made another one-off appearance with Demon Tweeks in 1989, contesting the opening race Oulton Park in the 2001-3000cc class (Class B) in a BMW M3, finishing 17th outright and 5th in his class. Kaye returned to the BTCC in 1992, driving a Park Lane Racing Toyota Carina, his best results were two 5th places and he came 10th overall, winning the inaugural Independent's Cup. He continued with Park Lane in 1993, progressing to a Carina-E as a semi-works driver but only scored 3 points with a best result of 9th at Snetterton. Kaye continued with the Carina-E in 1994, now competing under the Team Maxted banner and went on to win his 2nd Independent's Cup. Kaye drove a works Honda Accord in 1995 and 1996 as team-mate to the experienced David Leslie, his best result during this time was 5th at Knockhill in 1995. Kaye drove a Honda Accord for Barwell Motorsport in the Class B/Production Class category in 2000 and 2001. He came Runner-Up in both seasons to Alan Morrison and Simon Harrison despite winning the class 13 times during this time. Kaye switched to Synchro Motorsport to drive a Honda Civic Type-R for the 2002 BTCC and he finally won the Production Class Title with 4 class Wins. He continued with Synchro Motorsport and the Civic Type-R as an Independent from 2003-2006, finishing Runner-Up to Rob Collard in the 2003 Independent's Cup, 11th overall in 2004 and 2005 and finally scoring his first podium at Oulton Park where he came 3rd in Race 1. However, Synchro Motorsport pulled out of the BTCC at the end of the season. Kaye returned to Barwell Motorsport in 2010 and the team ran him in a Honda Integra Type-R DC5 at the last two meetings of that year's BTCC, his best result was 9th in his first race back at Donington Park. Kaye's last attempt at the BTCC was in 2013 where he drove AMD Racing's Super 2000-spec Volkswagen Golf in the newly-introduced Jack Sears Trophy. He won the JST twice in the opening two meetings and his best outright result was 12th in Race 2 at Brands Hatch. After handing his seat over to Aaron Mason for Oulton Park, he returned at Croft for what was his final appearance in the Golf as the team switched to a Super 2000 Honda Civic for Snetterton. However, after contesting a single meeting in the Civic, Kaye pulled out and the team would not appear again until the season-closer at Brands Hatch with Kaye replaced by Shaun Hollamby. James' younger brother Richard also raced in the BTCC as an Independent in 1995 and 1996. Category:BTCC Drivers Category:BSCC Drivers Category:1980's Drivers Category:1990's Drivers Category:2000's Drivers Category:2010's Drivers Category:Vauxhall Drivers Category:Volkswagen Drivers Category:BMW Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Independent Drivers Category:BTCC Independents Champions Category:Production Class drivers Category:Production Class Champions